Thats the Way My Love Is
by Sabara Winner
Summary: Songfic made using the song, which is the title, by the Smashing Pumpkins. AxS goodness and 2 bonus drabbles at the end. Rated T for caution...slight innuendo or something.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! I apologize for nothing! The only thing that's mine is creative concept :3This was done only because I don't have the skills or know how, or programs actually, to create an AMV. I would have loved to make this an actual AMV, but artists work within their means, and all I got is idea and Microsoft word and youtube, so I worked with that haha! Anyways, I thought this song fit perfect for how I interpret Alucard's relationship with Seras (visa versa :3)…basically I'm an AxS fan, and I thought this song fit very nicely for it.  
The song is That's the Way (My love is) by the Smashing Pumpkins. If you don't know the song, I suggest youtubeing it cause its an awesome song!  
The episode clips are taken from the OVA, regular series, and I think one clip is from the Japanese version.  
Oh yeah, theres bonuses at the end :3. 

**That's the Way My Love Is**

His voice became nothing but noise in the background as their eyes locked. For a moment, her trembling ceased from the intensity of his gaze. There was nothing to evoke fear, nothing to suggest she was in any danger (any more danger anyway). No, she could not place the look in his eyes, but it was totally disarming.

"Police girl." His voice echoed, though weather it was in her mind or not, she could not tell.

"Yes?" She breathed, barely above a whisper. The vampire behind her barked at Alucard, demanding attention of the situation, but his presence was nothing to either of them. Like a dull pain in the background that would soon be ceased, he was not worth any real attention.

"I'm going to fire my gun now, and the bullet will rip through your lungs before it hits the maggot vampire's heart."

**They say that life ain't easy  
They'll say your life's a crime**

"I know you don't want to die tonight." His voice was smooth and calming, like a parent talking their child through their first doctors visit, only this was much more sinister. The corners of his lips tilted ever slightly upwards as his mind worked over the situation at hand, and came to a wonderful epiphany. "Do you want to come with me?"

For a moment, she wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't human. In fact, no one she had encountered thus far had been human. He was offering her a choice. She could die here, or come with him and live as…

"I can't force you into this. The decision has to be made of your own free will…so make the choice." He spoke with more urgency this time, or was it excitement? Seras couldn't tell, and it did little to move her in contemplating the situation. The silence hung thickly as she thought it over, her eyes never leaving the rubies of the vampire before her. He didn't seem all that sinister, and the way he spoke to her…it couldn't be that bad. Anyone who offers an alternative to death when he doesn't have any obligations…couldn't be that bad.

"Yes."

**Destroy up all good reason  
How I'm alive**

"Remember that the choice was always your's…Police Girl." His voice was deep, and soothing, and she all but forgot the pain that had once been throbbing in her chest. The way that he held her there, with such strength and sureness…there was nowhere else she would rather be. Even if she did die this night (die in the sense of finality), she couldn't feel any fear here lying in his arms.

His head dipped towards hers, and she felt the cold sensation of his tongue sliding up her chin to the edge of her lips. Weather or not it was to wipe away the blood, or for other reasons, that would remain unknown. Regardless, it made her insides dance in new ways, and with what could have been the last of her strength, she gave him a smile. Faint, but there nonetheless.

Alucard made a small noise of humor at her expression, the smile never leaving his face as he explored the taste of blood and her own flesh over his tongue. She was a very interesting girl. If he didn't know better, he would say she was enjoying this…though stranger things have happened.

"This is where you're supposed to close your eyes." He said in a teasing manor. A gesture performed when kissing, though when one considers this situation, that sort of romance and this, aren't really all that different. It caused her to tilt her smile up further, and she dropped all her guards to give herself fully to this man.

He made another noise, similar to the first. She was very interesting indeed, and he had no regrets. Seras didn't either as she obliged his request and closed her eyes for him. Alucard took the invitation, only hesitating a moment to admire her features before he pierced the flesh of her ivory neck, and made her his.

**They'll say that nothing matters  
Not even your will to survive**

It had been painful, and agonizing, but somehow she managed to drag her body to her fallen master. She did not care about her injuries, or the fact that Incognito was merely a few feet away. All she wanted, was to be by Alucard's side.

"Master…" Her voice was hushed with fatigue, and cracked with sorrow as her blue eyes took in his crumpled form. His head lay cushioned in a heap of black blood, the expression was one of shock, just as it had been when he had first been shot through. The look was so detached, so unreal, that even Seras had a hard time believing the voice that came from it was his.

"Police girl." The words were quick and strained, and had it not been for his current state they would have sounded a lot angrier. "I am your master. You should have listened to me." She should have run…she should have left him. Despite how weak he was, he could still sense her ebbing strength, and the pain in her abdomen. She had always been so good…so loyal. Even when facing her death, she still stood by him. It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did.

"Seras."

**  
Of course I love you baby  
'Cause I'm alive  
Yes, I'm alive  
**

Something in her stirred, and her crimson eyes drifted open lazily. She still felt sick from the loss of blood, and her emotions were taxed with the events she had only moments ago witnessed. Alucard…her master…was gone. Her head turned downwards to her arms where she had been cradling his head, and in that single instant when her eyes landed on air, she was suddenly made fully aware of her surroundings.

He stood before her, in full glory. Unscathed, unblemished, no signs of battle about his form or figure. Not even his face had twisted into madness just yet. Integra could stand to wait a moment while he checked on his draculina. Her wounds were all but healed, and he knew then she would be alright. Especially if she had the energy to perk up and gasp his title like that. Yes indeed, she was fine, and he could focus now on the battle at hand.

"Yet another beautiful moonlit night."

**  
Whenever I call you out  
Whenever I draw you round  
Whenever is here and now**

A sigh pushed out of him, and with it left his prior anger that had been momentarily directed at her till the look in her eyes and the tremble in her voice silenced it. Normally he placated to her soft nature…he was careless this time.

"Lets go Seras." He finally spoke, his voice calming and soft, but still strong to her. "The best darkness is surprising. Come with me."

She could only stare at him a moment, as he subtly apologized. She had never been yelled at by him before but the way he spoke now, clearly not needing her but wanting her there, she felt she never would be again.

**  
That's the way my love is  
That's the way I care  
You should call on me baby**

Moans of agony filled the abandoned hallway as Seras pulled the last of the blades from her back and threw it to the ground. Never had she felt such pain before. Never since…

She looked down at the head of her master, held fast in her arms like it were a child. The eyes were red and unfocused, and the countenance almost stoic, but hauntingly sad despite that. Seras could only look at it a few moments longer, before she pulled his head close to her chest, and spoke to him.

"Master…" It was like a prayer, soft and fervent, as she spoke to it. Inside, she hoped that somehow, he would hear her. She couldn't believe that he was dead..she just couldn't. Maybe if she tried hard enough…

"Please…you cant do this." Her grip tightened, and she closed her eyes as her voice softened. "Dragging me into this world…only to leave me. I can't do this alone." Please, she begged with all her being, please come back.

**I'm always there for you  
Yeah, I'm always there for you**

"Fire!" Came the resounding call of another officer, followed by a hail of bullets in the direction of Anderson. That is what snapped Seras out of her trans. She hadn't expected him to show up here…not now…not today. Visions of her last battle, or rather Alucard's last battle, against him flashed through her mind. She was nowhere near the power of her master…none of them were. She halted her thoughts right there, afraid to delve any further into them, knowing where the path would lead her. She wouldn't give up.

Betrayed by nothing but a flash of light to betray them, blades equaling the number of soldiers, soared through the air to their targets. Splitting their heads, killing them instantly. She knew that he still had plenty left for her, and she stood ready, but unprepared. Like a rabbit before a wolf, cornered and defiant, but knowing that this could very well be her final hour.

The wind whistled as her intended blade screamed towards its target, her gun before her face as her only protection. What a silly girl, Alucard thought as he split the blade in two, cutting its speed and direction before it hit its target. Seras only stumbled back lightly as the gun was struck. Did she really think that he'd let Anderson kill her so easily? Far be it for Peter Pan to let the Captain have _his_ Wendy.

**They'll say you'll lose your nerve soon  
To claim identity**

It was too much. Too soon. She just couldn't do it. Seras watched as the last of the blood swirled around till it vanished down the drain of the toilet. Her insides twisted as she watched it. Sadness…regret…painful longing as her mind argued against her body.

"What do you think your doing Police Girl?" The strong voice of her master echoed through the room, penetrating her thoughts and her mind. Though it was patient, and evenly toned, it startled her nonetheless.

"I'm Sorry…" Instantly she was filled with shame. Shame, that her master had to see her like this. He expected so much out of her, and she let him down once again. She faltered with her words, but his continued.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He started, and any would have commended the patients of his voice. It was almost as if he expected something like this. "If you don't drink you will become weak. Your physical strength should be far beyond that of any normal human being…but just look at yourself." It was frustrating, he had to admit. She had so much potential…why was it so hard to abandon her human nature?

"I know that I need it…its just. I hear a voice in my head, it's not right. I feel like I'm changing into something so inhuman." It was getting harder for her to hold in her emotions. She wanted to cry with her frustrations. How could she please her master when she couldn't even get around her humanity? Did she even want to? Afraid of what she'd say or do next, she left the room, trying to escape her master's gaze. She didn't want him to see her like this…she didn't want to upset him any more.

"Master…"

**Disgrace our sacred promise  
With no belief**

It had all been very amusing to him, and he was glad that he had gone despite Walter's 'suggestions' to keep out of it. While he would have proven himself another way, it was rather humorous to watch the Police Girl, who was half the size of the captain, flick him quite literally into submission. In fact, he was glad that he decided to be a spectator rather than a demonstrator, it was quite a good show. One of the times that he was proud to be her master.

"I don't believe it…" The captain uttered with a voice laced with skepticism. "You're really telling me that that girl is a vampire?"

Didn't believe it? Well that took all the fun out of it. Who was this pathetic worm to doubt the abilities of his fledgling? She may not be as skilled as he was, but if you ask him, she had done well to prove her case.

"Damn right she is!"

**Oh, how I believe in you**

He walked behind her, finishing off a target she had only half killed in her haste.

"Police Girl. When you aim, make sure to put a hole through the heart or the head." His voice rang out behind her, strong and knowledgeable. He spoke like a teacher, and in all sense of the situation, he was. Her teacher, and her master. She would become perfect with his guidance, and with time. His perfect creation.

**That's the way my love is for you**

"Just remember, these people did not become undead ghouls by choice. There's no way to cure them once they've been changed. It's for their own sake to put them to rest as quickly as possible." He continued his lecture, coming up behind her, but retaining enough distance to let her work without hindrance. She was really getting into it from what he could tell, and it brought a twisted smile to his face as he watched her discharge the empty casing of her gun, and reload with a new one.

Her crimson eyes gleamed, and her face was twisted and shadowed as a proper thing of the night. She was young, and passionate, and filled with such exuberance that it gave him a light shiver as she turned to face him.

"Sir, yes sir my master." She hissed in a passionate way, wonderfully complimented by her outfit and her state of mind. It caused his insides to tremble in a rather sensual way, and he betrayed himself by emitting a noise of impressed desire akin to a pant. He loved every moment of it, watching her work, knowing that she was his and no one else's. Yes, this was turning out to be a very, very beautiful night.

**That's the way my love is for you**

She stood there, poised and ready like a serpent. A cock of her gun, and her own twisted smile, were the only starting signals for her massacre.

With agility far surpassing any creature aside her master, Seras raced headlong into a hailstorm of bullets fired by the mindless ghouls. She moved with sight that did not come from her eyes, and speed that she did not get just from her legs. They were slow…too slow…too damn slow! This was nothing for her, but the rush and adhrenalin filled her with such excitement that she didn't care. It was perfect, and she felt a rush like she had never felt before as she dropped to the ground and slid through the line of monsters, unleashing lead fury into the writhing mass, a shower of dust and blood in her wake.

Discarding her weapon, Seras lept to her feet and dove upon the nearest victim. She moved on pure instinct. Raw, primal, fresh instinct that tantalized every fiber of her being. Her skin crawled with pleasure as she felt the tear of flesh beneath her hands, and the spray of blood across her arm. Yes…this is what she had been thirsting for! This is what had been ringing in the back of her mind for these past few days.

A wet but resounding crunch rewarded her as she mashed in the head of her victim, spraying its contents both on the floor and on her. It was almost too much…this pleasure she felt…too much.

**I feel a coming age now  
I feel a dawn in me**

Suddenly she was overtaken, and her shoulder slumped lightly now that her killing was over. Her breath was heavy, her chest heaving in an out in satisfied gulps as her crimson eyes focused on her blood drenched hand.

Alucard stood behind her, watching intently as she raised the hand to her head, her tongue snaking out from between her jaws. Yes this was perfect. She was finally understanding what she was…finally she could no longer ignore that pull within her to taste blood. It was beautiful, truly magnificent.

A low moan sounded from her throat, and he felt a jump in his body that mutilated his face further with its twisted grin. It was almost too much even for him, watching her like this…watching his female like this. His, and no one else's.

**  
A certain sun keeps rising  
On my belief in you**

"Your turn. Police Girl."

Seras had been sort of daydreaming on the roof when her master's voice echoed into her head and bringing her back to the situation at hand. "Yes sir."

She stared out into the night, and took in the vast darkness around her. Her target was so far…how did he expect her to –

"What are you waiting for?" His voice was soft, and somewhat curious though he already knew the answer. "Do it."

"Sir, she's already 5…no, 6 hundred meters away." How…how could he expect her to make this shot?

"Imagine the third eye on the forehead. Aim from there." His voice spoke with quiet excitement, almost as if he was enjoying this. He was more patient than any other teacher would have been with her, but he had confidence in her abilities. "If you shoot like a human, then your going to miss like a human." He added for emphasis.

"But sir…" She tried to argue again, and he quickly dismissed it. It was humorous how he had more faith in her than she did. Oh well, she'd see soon enough.

"Aim for her heart. Don't worry, you'll put the bullet right through her."

**  
That's the way my love is  
That's the way I care**

"Master." She panted lightly, speaking despite the blade in her throat, and despite her master's warnings not to. Though her body was filled with dulled agony, the expression on her face was one of happiness and pride as her master vested the priest and put him out of his misery.

"Weird little toy of his actually hurt." He spoke with disgust and slight effort as he slide the blade from his abdomen and discarded it to the floor. If it bothered him this much, he could only imagine how it felt for her…of course it would have been easier to imagine if she didn't look so peaceful.

"That sort of weapon can be a real problem." He sighed as he looked down at her. She did seem rather helpless right then. Her slumped form, streaked with blood that was still oozing from the blade that pierced her throat. Still…she was happy. Was it loyalty? Devotion? Or something more? His voice softened, not much, but enough to be noticeable. "Even for us."

Like a child, innocent despite her existence, she reached up for him to help her. His expression was rather solemn as he reached out for her in return, but only because of the strange feelings that were making themselves known in his mind.

**  
You should call on me baby  
'Cause I'm always there for you**

"Master!"

"Police Girl!" What on earth was she doing here!? There was more shock and demand in his voice than question when she came barreling in out of nowhere. He turned to see her setting up who knows what on the floor, and was only able to concentrate a moment before he was sliced once again across his back.

"Master, quickly!" She held up something towards him, but at the moment he had no time to rationalize what it was. He knew why she was here. She always followed him…but he did not suspect her to risk her own life in such a way! She couldn't stay here. He was having enough trouble with this battle, if she stayed here…if she stayed here she'd die.

"Run away! Now!"

**  
That's the way my love is  
That's the way I care**

"You."

Seras was instantly snapped from her relieved and tired mind, and brought back down to earth. Her master stood before her, alive and well, and staring down at her with scrutiny.

"Why didn't you drink the blood?" It was a patient, and yet hard question directed at her, and there was fear in her eyes as she looked up at him. But it was not fear of him. No, it was fear that she had let him down, and the knowledge that if this is what he wanted, she would forever let him down.

**You should call on me baby**

"Why not drink?" He pressed the question again, an edge in his voice as she remained sitting in silence despite his first question. For the life of him, he could not comprehend her hesitation. Why didn't she grasp her freedom? Why did she turn away from such a promise of power? It was beyond his comprehension, and he had to know.

"I-I'm not sure…" She looked away from him, unable to face the question in his eyes and answer truthfully. She understood her feeling well enough, but she knew he wouldn't. After all, he had been a vampire much longer than herself, and no doubt had lost all emotions involving companionship long ago…how could he understand? How could she put it in ways that he would understand?

"But…it felt like…it felt like if I drank the blood." She lowered her head, closing her eyes in defeat. "It would mean the end of something important…inside me." This was important. What she had with him, was important.

**'Cause I'm always there for you**

Alucard stared at her a moment. Something important? Sentiment? Was that was this was about?

"You are an idiot." He huffed lightly and turned away from her. Although…as he walked away, he couldn't help but consider her words. It had been ages since he had a fledgling…ages since he had the companionship of another vampire. Ages since he felt that particular excitement that he got from her…ages. It felt good.

"But, perhaps you have a point." As he had said before, she had a long road ahead of her. That in itself was like a promise to him and to her. A promise that there would always be someone around, that she would be his till he released her. Someone to forever walk by his side. The more he thought about it…the more he liked it.

"Perhaps its time for a vampire, who does not walk alone through the night."

**Yeah, I'm always there for you**

End.

A/N: Yeah I tried to split the lyrics up as best as I could, but I ended up not doing it evenly. Oh well, I still think it came out pretty good. I had also wanted to go in episode order, but threw that obviously out the window haha. My favorite part I have to admit, is the end XD. Cause I mean seriously…who do you think he's talking about? Of course he's gonna be walking with her! And he doesn't seem to have any problems with that :3 wink wink  
Anyways I know that theres a lot of text between lyrics…but I apparently like to write so yeah…theres a lot of text between the lyrics heh. Hopefully its good enough text that I wont get many complains. Oh well, hope you enjoyed. 

**BONUS:**

"New orders from the arch bishop." Integra's voice was final and firm, and there was no room for doubt on any end, even Andersons. If it had been any other person, he probably would have told her to shove it.

Taking a rather dramatic recoil of her arm, Integra thrust the paper as hard as she could towards the priest. It swing first forward…then back…did a little twirl, and landed promptly between the two of them. As paper is wont to do when thrown.

There was a moment of silence as the parties stared at the offending sheet, and the only emotions that managed to show themselves were a rather large bead of sweat trickling down Anderson's face, and a thoughtful "Hmm…" from Sir Integra.

"It's closer to your end. You pick it up." And with that, she promptly turned on her heels, and left.

**BONUS 2:**

Well good morning indeed! Alucard's grin spread across his face for more than one reason as he watched the Police Girl lift her shirt to see weather or not her wound was still there. It wasn't until she had actually given a show, that she realized she had an audience. Lucky him huh?

Her scream though, prompted him from her bedside, just incase she managed to find something to throw.

"Police Girl. How does it feel now that you're a vampire?"

And then from her breasts which happen to contain parts of the universe and a department store, she pulled a mirror to inspect this accusation.


End file.
